Sexta mañana de Navidad sin Jem
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Will se encuentra con una inesperada sorpresa la mañana de navidad. La cosa empieza triste, pero creo que tiene un final bastante feliz. Para el reto: Navidades en el Instituto, del foro Cazadores de Sombras: Will&Tessa&Jem. Espero que os guste.


_**Sexta mañana de Navidad sin Jem.**_

* * *

><p><em>Para el reto: Navidades en el Instituto, del foro Cazadores de Sobras. Los personajes, por supuesto, son de Clare. Aunque estos tres en concreto también son un poco míos.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sexta mañana de Navidad sin Jem.<em>

Es lo primero que piensa Will Herondale mientras se despereza en la cama que comparte con Tessa, en su nueva habitación del Instituto de Londres. Se incorpora cuidadosamente de la cama, para no despertar a Tess; es demasiado temprano y sabe que ella últimamente se siente cansada, duerme más de lo normal. Con los pies descalzos, se aproxima hacia la ventana para comprobar que aún no ha llegado a amanecer, pero el día apunta a niebla, puede ver la bruma entre la luz amarilla de las farolas de gas que iluminan Flint Street. No hay un alma por la calle, pero no se extraña: es Navidad. En eso no se diferencian tanto de los mundanos, aunque no compartan sus ritos. Esa fecha es para estar en casa, para compartir con los tuyos, con la familia, pero a él le falta una gran parte de su familia, y todavía, después de años, todavía le falta Jem. Hace lo que siempre hace cada vez que recuerda a su amigo, llevar su mano hasta la desvaída runa de parabatai y dejarla posada allí. Es un gesto que sabe que lleva a cabo sin darse cuenta, se lo han dicho, lo repite mucho, como si fuera un tic, pero no le importa, le sigue faltando Jem.

Recupera la ropa que la noche anterior dejó echada sobre una silla y se comienza a vestir, aunque no se calza, le gustas sentir el frío suelo de piedra sobre las plantas de los pies. Es su ropa de entrenamiento: un pantalón ancho de lino negro y una camisa holgada sin pechera, de color gris. Derrama un chorro de agua sobre una palangana para enjuagarse la cara; está helada, el agua siempre se congela la mañana de Navidad. Siente el hielo igual que agujas perforándole la piel, pero aun así repite la operación varias veces, el frío le pone en marcha y le da ganas de empezar a entrenar. Hoy sería innecesario. Nadie entrena la mañana de Navidad. Pero él lo necesita. Lo necesita.

Sale del cuarto entornando ligeramente la puerta, si la cierra, va a chirriar y no quiere despertar a Tess. Necesita bajar un piso de escaleras para encontrarse con Bridget en la cocina. Ella es la única que también madruga tanto cada mañana de Navidad. Se halla inmersa entre los fogones, preparando chocolate, pastelillos, y tartas y muchos muchos litros de té y entonando una siniestra balada de amor y muerte de esas que tanto le gustan. Se queda apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y permanece un buen rato mirándola, escuchándola cantar. El tiempo ha hecho que se haya acostumbrado a ella, de la misma manera que nunca hará que se acostumbre a la ausencia de Jem; el tiempo es un malnacido, pero la voz de la sirvienta es suave y bonita y hace que la melena pelirroja de la muchacha ondee casi al mismo compás de su música.

Ella tarda un rato en captar su presencia. No es que le sorprenda encontrarlo allí.

—¿Le apetece un té para empezar el día señor Herondale?.

Will hace un esfuerzo y le sonríe; ahora puede estar a la par con cada gesto amable por parte de los demás, es bueno poder hacerlo.

—Técnicamente, aún no es de día, Bridget, y sabes que aborrezco que me llames señor, me hace sentir viejo; pero sí. Gracias. Hace frío, me vendrá bien una taza de té.

—Tendría menos frío si usara zapatos —replica ella—, señorito William.

—¿Señorito? ¿Pero es que a nadie le suena eso cursi y repelente? —cuestiona él.

Bridget se ríe mientras le ofrece una humeante taza de té. Ella es muy fuerte, cantarina y tiene una risa contagiosa. A Will le cae realmente bien.

—Pues sí —le confirma ella —, señorito suena cursi y afeminado, vamos a dejarlo en simplemente William. Por cierto, Feliz Navidad. Esta todo casi listo para la fiesta de esta tarde. Espero no lo haya olvidado.

—Claro que no lo he olvidado. Cómo lo podría olvidar. Feliz Navidad, Bridget, aunque preferiría que me llamases simplemente Will. —murmura Will, mientras se aleja de la cocina, con la taza abrasando en las manos, dándole pequeños soplos que evitan que se le queme la punta de la nariz.

_ Simplemente Will, sin Jem. Solo. Solamente Will._

No vuelve la cabeza para escuchar su réplica y de paso se evita tener que ver la mirada de lástima que le estará echando Bridget, a ella no se le pasa una, y él es el primero que odia continuar sintiéndose así. No debería, tiene a Tessa, muy pronto tendrá el Instituto, tiene todo lo que un cazador de sombras desearía tener, pero no es lo mismo. No es suficiente. Hay días que se siente igual que si le hubieran arrebatado su otra mitad, parte de sí mismo, una parte imposible de recuperar que sigue perteneciendo a Jem. Que siempre va a pertenecer a Jem.

Cuando llega al cuarto de entrenamiento, la taza ya está vacía, su cabeza despejada y sus pies en un estado previo a la congelación. No ha necesitado pasar por la sala de armas, hay suficientes cuchillos allí. Deja el recipiente cerámico sobre un banco de madera, agarra tres cuchillos en cada mano y se dispone a lanzar, prácticamente sin mirar la diana, prácticamente sin mirar.

Lleva un blanco, dos blancos, pasan tres horas, nadie ha subido a molestarlo, ya debe de llevar unos mil, cuando escucha los gritos en la planta de abajo. El susto hace que le resbalen tantos cuchillos como tenía en las manos, golpes secos contra el suelo de madera de la habitación en la que acostumbra a entrenar, pero ha escuchado el nombre de Tessa y sale disparado como una bala en busca del origen de ese grito.

Entra en la biblioteca como una exhalación. A Tessa siempre le gusta desayunar allí, con sus libros, echándole breves vistazos a lo que acontece por la ventana, contemplando el gris de Londres. Y ella, por supuesto, se encuentra allí, tendida en el suelo, cerca de una estantería, un ejemplar de Las Mil y Una Noches yace abierto a su lado. Igual que Will, también va descalza, vestida sólo con un grueso camisón y un batín de seda gris para cubrirse, un obsequio llegado desde China como regalo de boda. La piel de la cara de Tess, muy pálida de por sí, competiría en blancura con los copos de nieve o los granos de sal y la luz nublada que se cuela por el ventanal contribuye a colorear sus ojeras en un claroscuro de piel y sombras.

Bridget se halla inclinada sobre ella, dándole palmaditas sobre la nívea mejilla, con su poca delicadeza habitual. Esa mujer no nació para ser delicada.

—Señorita Gray —le grita mientras la sacude— Señorita Tessa, despierte, despierte, se ha vuelto a desmayar.

Will se aproxima hacia ellas, asustado y temeroso de lo que haya podido pasarle a su mujer. Una vez a su lado, pasa un brazo bajo las rodillas de Tessa elevando con el otro sus hombros. Entonces ella empieza a abrir los ojos, comienza a farfullar para luego decir su nombre. Su nombre siempre suena a melodía en los labios de Tess.

—¿Will? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué me llevas? ¿Will?

Will la sonríe, porque cada vez que ve a Tessa lo primero que le sale es sonreír. Camina con ella en brazos hacía su cuarto, para posarla de nuevo en su cama y que pueda descansar. No quiere que ella note su miedo, por lo que carraspea evitando que le tiemble la voz.

—Creo que ha sido otro desmayo —dice tras posarle los labios sobre la frente con un dulce beso, comprobando ya de paso si ella está febril—. No te preocupes, Tess, se te pasará. Debes de haber cogido frío, el tiempo es una mierda, ya verás como se te va a pasar.

—No es eso Will —repone ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero dejándose abrazar—. Sé que no es eso. Will…

Will está angustiado y tiene miedo. Se supone que la inmortalidad evita que caigas enfermo. Siempre ha creído que era así. Piensa en Magnus Bane, y se siente tentado de intentar localizarlo, pero Magnus está en Nueva York. Se encuentra tan preocupado que no permite que Tessa acabe de hablar.

-Shh -le susurra al oído-, calla, no te esfuerces. Por favor, no llores.¡Bridget! —llama a su sirvienta— ponte en contacto ahora mismo con la Ciudad de Hueso. Haz que traigan a alguien. Los Hermanos silenciosos tienen que ver a Tess.

La sirvienta asiente y desaparece, dejando que Will coloque en su lecho a su enfermiza mujer. Ella no ha estado bien últimamente, sufre mareos constantes y la comida le sienta fatal. No soporta oler la leche, le da asco casi toda la carne y olor del humo de las lámparas de aceite le da ganas de vomitar. Está cansada y taciturna y lo peor de todo, no para de llorar. Llora por prácticamente cualquier cosa, es igual que una fuente de lágrimas: si lee un libro que le pone triste, se echa a llorar; si encuentra un perrito perdido en el parque, se echa a llorar; si se ha despistado y llega tarde al almuerzo, se echa a llorar. Will está seguro de que le pasa algo grave, gravísimo y no está dispuesto a soportarlo ni un solo día más. Puede ser cualquier cosa, y dados sus bruscos y explosivos cambios de humor, no descarta la posibilidad de que se trate de magia negra, una presencia demoniaca, algo que sólo los Hermanos Silenciosos tendrán capacidad de solucionar. Resulta evidente que inflarla a tisanas de hierbas no sirve. Tal vez todo se arregle si le hacen algún tipo de ritual. Will cree que nunca ha sentido tanto desasosiego en la vida, a excepción de cuando luchaba contra el tiempo, intentando poner freno a la imparable enfermedad de Jem.

* * *

><p>Tessa se despierta sobre su lecho de sábanas arrebujadas, está claro que ha vuelto a soñar. No recuerda sus sueños pero está tan cansada que es incapaz de abrir los ojos, sin embargo nota algo en la cabeza, una presencia, un sonido, un latido… No. Una voz.<p>

_Tessa, despierta, Tessa. No pasa nada malo. No te asustes. Sólo soy yo._

Ella se incorpora como impelida con un resorte, cubriéndose con las sábanas el considerablemente casto camisón.

—¡Jem! —Grita sorprendida— ¿Jem? ¿Eres tú James? —Quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero suena a poco más que un susurro, por lo que vuelve a preguntar, deseando que sea cierto, deseando que de verdad sea él—. ¿Jem?

Jem sonríe al tiempo que empuja la capucha de su túnica hacia atrás. Tiene la piel más pálida y marcada, pero sin rastros de tiempo o de vejez y su pelo es todo negro, sin hebras de plata o de gris. Es difícil que ella pueda verlo como un Hermano Silencioso. Él es Jóven. Es tan joven. Para Tessa da igual si lo han marcado o la forma en que se viste; para Tessa él es uno de los amores de su vida. La mitad perdida de su propio corazón. Para Tessa es simplemente Jem

—Yo mismo. William me ha hecho llamar. Él debe de estar allá fuera, hecho un manojo de nervios, esperando un diagnóstico, pegado a la puerta. El hermano Enoch no lo ha permitido pasar.

Tessa mira alrededor de la habitación contrariada por su presencia, y se apresura a cubrirse un poco más con las sábanas el camisón. Tiene un montón de preguntas, pero las que le salen son:

—¿No estamos solos? ¿Dónde está el Hermano Enoch?

Jem le sonríe de nuevo, parece abiertamente feliz y eso caldea de una forma extraña el corazón de Tessa. No es sólo que lo haya visto en días contados desde que su antiguo prometido ingresó en la Hermandad, es que desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver sonreír. Está contento y parece sano. Y es Jem. No el Hermano Zachariah, no un monje silencioso, sino Jem. El Jem de siempre. Su Jem.

Sin pensar en ningún tipo de consecuencia, alarga sus manos para que él se las pueda tomar. Jem se sienta a su lado en la cama y las recoge, una fría presión en las palmas, piel desnuda y suave contra más piel. Los Hermanos Silencioso jamás se dejan tocar. Es James. Y la está hablando, no un pensamiento susurrado en su cabeza, la ansiada voz de James. Eso la recupera de pronto de todos sus males, de las nauseas y el permanente malestar. Sabe que parecerá una boba, pero no puede evitar volver a repetir su nombre. Y lo pronuncia, suavemente:

—James.

—Hemos estado examinándote mientras dormías. Te traigo noticias —anuncia él—. Y su sonrisa continúa, y parece perenne, primaveral, tan cálida como siempre era la sonrisa de su Jem. No cabe duda, es él, aunque siempre puede estar soñando. Pero esta vez no. Tessa sinte algo por dentro que le indica que tiene que ser él.

—Os traigo noticias —, repite el chico—. A ti y a Will. No sé si es mejor decíroslo juntos o por separado. No puedo imaginarme la forma en que él va a reaccionar. Tal vez lo mejor sea decírtelo a ti, y que tú se lo digas a él. Oh, Tessa. Soy un Hermano Silencioso. No debería sentirme así, pero lo hago. Todavía soy capaz de sentir, y es algo extraño y…

—Jem —le corta ella—, si es algo muy malo dímelo a mí. No quiero que Will se asuste, no quiero que sepa todavía si… ¡Oh, por el Ángel! Suéltalo de golpe. Prefiero saber si es mortal…

—¿Mortal? —pregunta Jem contrariado—. Por el Ángel, claro que no es mortal.Tú ni siquiera eres mortal. Quería decir que es raro, es algo raro y maravilloso y me hace sentir feliz. Estás en cinta Tess. Tú y Will vais a tener un bebé. Un Will en miniatura; o una pequeña y preguntona Tessa; imagínatelo. Va a ser terrible. No quiero ni verlo —dice sin parar de sonreír.

Tessa se queda de piedra, anonadada. Van a tener un bebé. Primero siente los ojos calientes, luego las lágrimas empiezan a brotar, tan descontroladas como una tormenta. Will tiene razón, es como un grifo. No puede parar, pero tampoco quiere soltar las frías manos de Jem, así que lo abraza, lanzándose hacía él como si fuera un bote salvavidas. Los sollozos no terminan mientras él le aprieta en contra suya con infinita ternura y suavidad, ejerciendo sólo una ligera presión, como para no romperla. Es fabuloso volver a sentir así a Jem, por lo que se empuja con más fuerza contra él. Él la devuelve el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Por el Ángel otra vez: está embarazada, va a ser madre, va a darle un hijo a Will. Con lágrimas empapándole el rostro y también la túnica de pergamino de Jem, empieza a notar que el llanto se torna en risa, un sonido lleno de alegre contrariedad. Va a tener un niño. Un bebé de Will. Es asombroso y terrorífico y alucinante, todo a la vez. Y entonces grita. Grita con todas sus fuerzas y llama a Will.

Él acude a su llamada, rápidamente, como siempre lo hace cada vez que piensa que algo malo ha podido sucederle a Tessa. Su Tess. La escena que se encuentra detrás de la puerta es rara y fascinante: Jem y Tessa abrazados, sin parar de reír. Es tan feliz el momento que, sin saber a qué se debe, decide unirse al abrazo, que se convierte en un lio de tres. Y también ríe, si ellos ríen y están felices, ¿cuál es la razón para que él no pueda reír y sentirse igual de feliz?

Necesitan un buen rato para que todo se calme, y Will todavía no se ha atrevido a preguntar. Ha pasado algo. Está seguro de que algo ha debido que pasar para que el Ángel les haya mandado ese regalo, esa mañana de Navidad. Pero por el mismo Ángel, ¿qué más da? Los tiene a ellos. Por fin, después de mucho mucho tiempo están juntos, sin nadie entorpeciendo los sentimientos, Tessa, Jem y él. El Hermano Enoch debe de observar el cuadro desde la puerta (sabe a ciencia cierta que aún sin ojos, el puede ver), pero eso tampoco le importa. Si fuera necesario mandaría al cuerno a toda la Hermandad.

Sonríe a Jem con los ojos y toma entre sus manos la cara de Tess, muriéndose de ganas de decirles lo mucho que les quiere. Pero se corta y lo que dice es:

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —tratando de poner voz seria, algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que todos los presentes insisten en sonreír. Menos en el Hermano Enoch, seguramente. A él no quiere ni mirarlo. De hecho, se podría ir.

Tessa y Jem sueltan un suspiro acompasado, y también en comparsa, comienzan a hablar. Su lio de brazos se transforma en un lio de letras, y Will no capta una de lo que le quieren decir. Escucha la palabra mareos, también cree oír algo de síntomas, nauseas y cierta hipersensibilidad, cuando por fin alguno de ellos menciona la palabra bebé.

_Espera… ¿Bebé? No puede ser... Aunque lo cierto, es que sí que puede ser. Por supuesto que puede ser.  
><em>

_Puede ser._

Will baja los brazos y pierde todo el color de la piel. Jem posa una mano sobre su hombro, mirándole a los ojos le pregunta:

-¿Will, hermano, te sientes bien?

Mientras tanto, Tessa no puede aguantarse la risa. Will, su Will, quien siempre tiene palabras para todo, quien por costumbre parlotea como si le hubieran dado cuerda, ahora, justo en ese momento, no encuentra nada que decir. Seguro que improvisará alguna rima sobre el acontecimiento, pero en ese momento se encuentra tan pasmado que la poesía tendrá que esperar. No lo culpa. Pobrecito Will, tan elocuente siempre, pero la idea de ser padre lo deja mudo. Tessa lo mira fijamente y se muerde los labios.

—¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que hemos dicho, Will?

Will sigue pareciendo una estatua de piedra, Tessa está segura de que empujándolo un poco se podría caer, por lo que insiste.

—¿Will? ¿Esto no te hace feliz, Will?

Entonces él sonríe. Y todo hay que decirlo, Will tiene una sonrisa maravillosa, que le cambia la cara e ilumina toda la habitación. Abre la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, y sus ojos brillan azules y húmedos igual que un mar. Po fin susurra un te quiero en su boca antes de que volver a abrazarlos a los dos, a Jem y a ella, uno con cada brazo, cayendo todos sobre la cama por la impresión. Y todos ríen otra vez, y se sienten felices, y están juntos, por una mañana, con una buena noticia, juntos los tres.

Will no sabe cómo puede dar las gracias o a quién. La sexta mañana de Navidad ha tenido a Tessa, y también a Jem. Y, por Raziel, la séptima no será triste —nunca más va a ser triste— y estará amenizada por el llanto de un bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **_me sentía cursi y melancólica y me ha salido esto para el reto de Navidad. Cumple los requisitos, y son Tessa, Jem y Will. Los quiero a los tres. Espero que os haya gustado, ¿algún review?_


End file.
